Get Me Out
by ElbordinyEmbellisher77
Summary: Set in season 3, Stefan is still out doing Klaus' dirty work, while Klaus has Damon and Elena captive, with something truly wicked in store for them. Might get a little lemon-scented in later chapters... hehe
1. Chapter 1

**** Hey guys, It's Nikki, and here is the first chapter of this, crazy story. Brace yourselves, because you are in for a doozey. I decided to have this story take place in season 3, with no nice Damon confessions yet. And Stefan is off the wagon. I looked back and realized Damon had already confessed to her in the first season! I thought it was earlier into 2nd season, but no lol. It was quicker than I remembered! Haha anyways, no confessions, but he does love her. Just to clarify. So, without further ado, her is my first installment!****

*(Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the characters!... Duh.)*

Elena had just about enough of him today. She woke up with no recollection of what happened. Next thing she knows she's stuck in a cell with one peevish Damon Salvatore who was being obnoxiously unhelpful as they tried to gather where they were. With no success.

She seethed in her bonds against him. "You've mocked me one too many times today, don't do it again!" she exclaimed angrily. If her hands were free, she would be ringing his neck.  
"You're always so angry nowadays, what gives?" He asked her with a non-visual smirk.  
"Christ, I don't know, people keep throwing us into these situations and I haven't quite gotten over the whiplash, thank you very much." She almost spat out, her movements causing her to jerk painfully.  
"Oh well, that makes sense. But what can we do, we're stuck in this cell, I'm under some serious vervain dosage, and well, I have you for company, so... "  
Damon sat still for a moment, while Elena thought. An idea came to her, and she quickly stood (trying to carry him along with her). "Stand up," she told him. "Okay bossy," he retorted. She directed them both over to the nearest wall, and began to walk up it. "What the hell are you doing!?" Damon quietly shouted. "I'm trying something," she said as she reached a stopping point, and flipped over him backwards. Now, instead of facing back-to-back, they were now facing each other. "Okay cheerleader girl! That's real freakin helpful." he said sarcastically. "Now at least I can see you."  
"Perfect." she quipped.  
"How you managed to flip your wrists in your bonds is beyond me though, but now, I get to do this, and you can't get away." He leaned in and kissed her lips. When he pulled away finally, she glowered at him. "Oh come on, don't act like you didn't want to." She looked down guiltily. Oh, where was Stefan when you needed him to keep his brother in check.  
"So what, it doesn't get us out of here." He smirked knowingly.  
"But it sure makes things _a lot_ more interesting doesn't it," he responded. He continued kissing her until she surrendered. Wasn't like there was anywhere she could go. Might as well give into those pesky feelings she had for him, she couldn't feel anything else but the warm, tingling sensations coming off them both in waves. Parting her lips had Damon running his tongue along her bottom lip before entering. She truthfully would kiss him for eternity, given they weren't in this cell, complete with rope bonds, and of course, ripper Stefan and their "Whatever-they-were" relationship. But Elena knew not to make it known, she'd be a fool to do that. He didn't care about her like that, anyway. So she enjoyed the kiss while it lasted, or before her guilt got to her. Whichever usually came first.  
Their make-out ended abruptly when they heard footsteps on the stony ground coming down the hall. "My my, this is interesting, isn't it" Klaus stood in front of them outside the cell. "Oh great. Hi Klaus. Care to explain?" Damon sped up to the bars angrily, much to Elena's dismay. "Damon! That hurt!" She protested, Damon ignored her momentarily.  
"Keeping an eye on the two of you, in the easiest way possible." Klaus stood in front of them, smiling the kind off smile you want to smack off someone's face repeatedly. Like Damon's, for instance.  
"Correction, the most irritating way possible. We'll get out of course, and you better protect your valuables, cause they're getting smashed," Damon responded heatedly.  
"You know what Damon, I don't believe you. Want to know why? Because you're in there, and I'm out here, with the key I might add," dangling the key in front of the two of them. "You really think we won't get out of here?" Damon questioned. "As soon as this vervain is ineffective I'm gettin us out...-"  
"Unless of course... you weren't counting on magic," Klaus finished. "Get comfy Elena, you are stuck in that cell, and your blood will be mine."  
Elena was looking at him full on complete with a feral snarl, spitting in his direction. "Good luck, jackass. You might as well kill me." _Such a ferocious beauty,_ Damon thought. If he were free, he would pound his fists on something. _Why couldn't she be his!? _It was the single most infuriating thing on this earth. Elena ripped her hands free, leaving a stunned Damon still in his bonds.  
Elena got up in Klaus' face, meeting him eye-to-eye with a tilted chin in defiance. "I will never give up fighting you. I'll never have children. They will not be submitted to a monster like you." She grew still, hands gripping the bars fiercely.  
"We'll see about that."  
"Yeah? Fuck you." Klaus laughed and walked off, self-satisfied "Actually, funny you should mention that".  
Elena yelled in frustration, got on her knees and pounded her fists into the stone floor. "Wow, temper! Remind me to never make you mad." She sat back with her hands on her face. "Not. Now. Damon." He broke his hands free and wrapped himself around her body. I wonder what it would be like if Elena could have a normal future. Having children, with a house and, a husband. He didn't like the last bit, of course. He could only wish it could be him. He wanted to give Elena the world. And boy what he wouldn't give to get Elena and himself out of there. But all he could manage at the moment was stroke her hair, and hold her to him, tightly.  
"What's he mean, funny I should mention that"...


	2. No way, Klaus

****Wow. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They are super encouraging, it got me updating earlier :D haha well, now not to keep you waiting, here is the next chapter.****

*(I don't own TVD or the characters. Duh)*

* * *

God, she was hungry. Elena stood, wobbling slightly. Damon followed close behind, catching her as she walked up to the bars.  
"Klaus! You asshole! Come back here! What are we supposed to eat!" She shouted. It had only been a couple hours, but she was feeling the effects rapidly.

"God I want out of here," She said to no one in particular. "I know, we'll figure it out, we always do," Damon moved to hold her in his arms, pulling them over to the make-shift bed in the corner.

"What is this, Damon. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Damon shifted to look at her, giving her a crooked smile, making her heart pick up slightly.

"I know you can. It's one of the reasons why I...like you" Elena cocked an eyebrow. "Really now."  
She moved to stand up and pace the cell.

"No, wait. Let me be more, truthful." Damon took her hands in his. "Elena, I love you. I have for quite a while. Like, within the first few months of meeting you. And now that Stefan's off in... Stefan Ripper land, and we're stuck in this God-awful situation... you might as well know the truth."

Elena took this in with some difficulty, it was like the air thinned and she found it hard to breathe. _He...loved me? Why?_

"Why?" She found herself asking out loud. He looked at her with a "come-on-seriously?" look.

"No really Damon, I'm... well, ordinary. I'm sure you've met girls ten times more of what I am, if that. Why me? Is it Stefan? Or because of my resemblance to Katherine? If it's that I'll resent you more than I ever have-" Damon stuck his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, will you? If you're really thinking any of those things, you vastly underestimate yourself. Don't you know how crazy you drive me? How crazy you've driven me, for the past three years? I could never get tired of you. You attract trouble like the plague- stop moving I didn't mean it in a bad way- I mean to say you're a handful. You're fun, unbelievably kind and forgiving, and honestly the most beautiful girl I've met, inside- where it counts- and outside, of course. I'd be a fool to see those things and not love you. And besides, where would I be without you? You've saved my skin many times over, including saving me from myself. No one would ever care to do that for me. Ever. And you did! Then you fought your way into my heart, and you haven't left it yet. So yes, Elena Gilbert, I do, truly love you. I can't help myself."

Before she could say a word, he bent down and kissed her gently, allowing her to pull away this time. But she stayed.

She wrapped her arms up around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She had never been kissed by any other man like he was kissing her. It was a passionate, hungry kiss, that made her beg for more, to let it consume her in the flames rising everywhere he touched. He pulled away, allowing her to breathe, looking into her eyes, and for the first time, noticing those flames, dancing behind her irises, making him eager to have more of her, knowing this time, she couldn't hide it from him. He could only wait patiently until she told him how she felt, but he figured he knew enough anyway. He continued to kiss her, pulling her over to the bed, allowing them to relax and enjoy being in each others arms, finally. They stopped, allowing Elena's accelerated heart rate to calm down. She laid down, pulling his arms around her to rest at her waist. After a while Elena got up to pace at the bars, hungry.

* * *

"Greetings, loves. what can I do you for?" Elena looked up at Klaus. "You know damn well what we want. Your plan can't honestly be to starve us...unless that's what you want. And in that case, you're an even bigger jerk off."

"Ooh Damon, your sweetheart's a true feisty one" Klaus retorted.

"No shit. I'm kinda feisty too, you know, when I don't eat."

As if ignoring what he said completely, Klaus looked towards Elena again. " I have news for you, love. As you know, being a hybrid, I may be a vampire, but I'm still part werewolf."

"Speed it up Klaus, the slow build to your news is severely lacking effect," Elena snapped, standing up and walking over towards the bars again. Damon watched with curiosity.

"I can procreate, and there is a chance the offspring will be human, you know, that lovely balance again." Elena's heart jumped into her throat as the realization dawned on her quickly.

"No, no! Never, not in a million years Klaus. Ever." She backed herself up against the wall, as far from Klaus as physically possible.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. Sorry, Damon, looks like you'll be getting the short end of the stick, yet again."

Damon eyes filled will absolute dread and malice. "What!? You're bat shit crazy. Officially gone over the weird ass cliff, man. If you try to touch her, you'll have to kill me. " he stated, exasperated.

"That can be arranged..."

Elena let herself drop to the floor. "You sick bastard. I'll never have...-"

"Yes, you will give me what I want. I will not be the only hybrid. I won't be alone anymore."

Through Elena's despair, she had a thought come to mind.

* * *

"What if it was Damon? Can't you make him human? Do a ritual, anything?" Damon looked at her, astonished.

"Way to throw me under the bus! Uh, Elena, you're forgetting something. He wants a child to use as a blood bag. Would you really want that, your kid being a donor for Klaus's shit?" Elena rubbed her hands on her forehead, in hopes to make the pain now rising, cease. Klaus cleared his throat.

"Either you or me, Damon, I really don't care. It's not like I plan on killing it."

"Wow, what a way to ease the blow there" Damon said icily.

"Tell you what. I'm in a somewhat, giving mood. Damon, prepare yourself. You'll be human by this week's end. I'll make the witches figure that one out. And here's something to tide you both over," he tossed in a bag of what looked like snack food, and one blood bag. "One a day should be enough, ration them out, make them last. I'll be seeing you both later." Klaus finished with a wicked smile.

* * *

"This is shit!" Elena exclaimed. Damon looked at her, a pitying look on his face. She stopped pacing erratically and stood in front of him. "How do we even get into these situations," she asked.

Damon breathed deeply. "I have no idea. At least you're already human."

"At least you don't have to give birth!" She said with a wild look in her eyes. "This is true... you win?" He questioned, at any attempt to lighten the mood. "Nope! We both lose."

****Alright! So that's the second chapter! Pretty intense, yeah? I Hope so. Feel free to review and see you all soon! :)****

** Till next time, **

** Nikki**


	3. Heart Ripped, Clean Out

****Thanks again, you guys for the awesome reviews! They gave me some insightful new thoughts of how I can truly make this story unique. Now I will tell you, as a fan, that yes Klaus is awesome, and I will try my best to incorporate stuff that everyone who possibly ships KlausXElena will enjoy, but I will let you know in advance, that I'm a Delena chick, and I put Klaus in here to inevitably be a brute. But I am always open to new, intricate interpretations of perspectives, like you all are already posting! With that being said, here is the next chapter!****

*(As always, I don't own TVD, or characters. Duh)*

* * *

Elena was passed out on the bed, Damon sat on the corner of it, thinking about what was going to transpire, and why out of everyone he knew, he couldn't figure out why no one was trying to rescue them! Like, where were they? Little ridiculous.

Elena stirred slightly, she didn't really want to be awake, but her eyes wouldn't stay closed.

"Damon?" He shifted to take her in his arms.

"Hey sleepy head."

She gave him a small smile. "How long was I asleep?"

He stretched and gave a yawn. "Not too long, I didn't sense the sun rise yet."

"Ughh" she groaned as she laid her head in his lap. He bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Damon?"

"Yes?" He answered.

She sighed. "I... don't want to do this."

He looked into her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"But, I'd much rather it be with you."

This got his attention. "I wish... it didn't have to be forced." He told her.

"I-I... I know. But I'm, no where near ready, for any of this."

"Of course not, but I do have a serious question."

Timidly, Elena answered. "What?"

"What do you see for yourself, down the line?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure of course, but I know what I want. Safe, comfortable place to be every night, knowing nothing will happen to me when I wake up, and I can go about a blissfully normal day. I know having a husband, a family, has been corrupted for me, I know I can't have that, but as long as I'm safe, I'll be fine."

Damon finally spoke after a bit of silence. "Why do you think you can't have it?"

"It's not so much a physical thing, but a mental thing. I've been through so much, between you and Stefan, I can't imagine life without you both. Not in the romantic sense. You know, I won't be like Katherine," She said quickly as she watched his emotions flick across his face like a television monitor.

"For Stefan, he's my first love, and now, I don't know, he's cold, unfeeling. And, I know where his motives where when he left but, there's one glaring fact. He left me. With you, I just feel this undeniable attraction, that for the life of me, I can't escape from. And I'm afraid that if I give into it, that it will consume me, mind, body, and soul, and if you were to leave, I don't think I could handle it. I would be no more..."

The confession shook Damon to his core.

And of course, the ultimate fact was that he mattered more to her than Stefie did.

As he added tallies to the age-old score jokingly to himself, Elena got up to stretch, and that's when they heard the clapping.

"Well done, lovely Elena. That was a moving confession. I think how to keep this mini-soap opera spinning is to ask if it was true. Do tell, and I'll know if you are lying."

Elena squared her shoulders to face him, lifting her chin defiantly.

"Yes Klaus. It is true. Every. Last. Word. I don't think you realize how hard it is to keep things from yourself, to lie to yourself, over and over. Because if you know it's true, it's hard to convince yourself it's not after a while."

She finished by sharing a look with Damon, who gave her a knowing smile. Klaus' eyes went to Damon.

"Yes, I suppose so. But in turn, how does he truly, feel about you?" Elena looked over at Damon again, and thought, before she spoke.

"I, without a shadow of a doubt believe he loves me. His love is so special to me, because it's unique in it's..."" she paused to match words to feelings.

"Steadfast passion, and ferocity. He holds nothing back, and he expects the same in return. And when he saw it flicker in me, I know he won't stop until it is given to him completely. You can't force love, only influence something that was already there. I love him. I really do love you, Damon."

She finished, looking into his eyes, and she swore she was seeing them glisten.

"Beautiful. Well, glad to see the chemistry is there. That means it won't be hard for you two to, consummate..." Klaus said with a smirk.

He watched as Elena's eyes widened in fear, and as she began to shake, Damon came up behind her and held her.

"You are a sick monster. You get enjoyment out of this!" Elena exclaimed.

"Oh Elena, don't act like it's something heinous that you wouldn't do otherwise. Think of it as me, helping it along."

She thrashed and screamed against Damon, hellishly bent on getting to Klaus.

"Don't you dare attempt to justify your actions, you selfish bastard!"

"Bastard? You should be thanking me, I'm giving you a chance for an aspect of life," Klaus countered. Damon struggled to hold Elena, and Klaus just smiled, amused.

"You have two days, Damon. I guess make them count."

Klaus had left the room, and Elena dropped to her knees, nearly exhausting herself in fighting against Damon.

* * *

_Damon's_ POV

I back away from her as she cried. I tremble for my imminent fate. I was to become human, and then forcibly impregnate Elena, so she could create the next human "blood bag", thus carrying the bloodline along to the next generation. I mean in weird reality, this is what I would've wanted, hell, it's something that I've wanted since I had been of age. But not like this. I feel even more like the animal I've already been created to be. Now because of my gender, it's more-so. God, this is really, really messed up.

As we are given more food, we eat in silence, contemplating everything that was to transpire. When Elena was done, she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"D-Damon..." she calls for me softly.

I walk back over to her, and I hold her hand tightly.

She was silent for a long time, before she finally spoke.

"I have to make this right"

Right she tells me? Hah. Nothing about any of this was right._ How can you make it so? _

"How do you mean?"

She looks down at my feet, wipes away a few stray tears before she speaks.

"This is so sudden. Like ridiculously sudden. But so is every thing else. I want to remember that I tried my best, to make it... plausible. Will... will you marry me, Damon?"

_Whoa! What?_ Didn't expect that to be said! Christ!

"Oh God, is this even a good time for that?"

"Of course not. But really, how long do we have to live, and with Klaus' plan, would there ever be a good time, Damon? Let me set _at least_ _one thing straight. _I know how I feel, and how I've felt. So... will you?

"Oh no. If we do this... if you really want this, then I will be doing the asking, Elena."

I stood her up as best as I could manage, and dropped down on one knee.

"I'll have it said I asked in the traditional sense. Elena, will you do the honors of being my wife, forever and always?"

I fished in my pocket for my wallet, which held my mother's ring, I keep it on me at all times, to keep her close, and conveniently so.

She gave me such a convicting leer that it put fear in my bones. Which let me know, just how much this vow is meant. You don't have to tell me twice.

"Yes... I will."

I slipped the ring on her finger. She smiled in spite of her tears, and pulled me to my feet to embrace me.

"You know what you just did, right?" I asked her. I had to make sure she knew. So I heard it with my own ears.

"Yes," She said with simple conviction.

"So, you know that you're mine, and I won't be letting you go... ever? And you can't even contemplate running back to Stefan, right?

She shook a little under my grasp before answering. "Yes. And don't forget, that makes you mine too."

The corners of her lips rose slightly, and it was then I understood.

It was severely short-notice, of course, but with everything coming down around them, there was not a minute to be taken for granted. Elena had made her decision, around Klaus' decision made for her, and she hoped that in time, everything would be set right.

* * *

Two days were up. Damon rose to his feet, as he prepared for his transition. He was pulled out of the cell, out of Elena's parting embrace, and down the corridor. He was stopped at a door, and pushed in forcefully. _Well, here goes,_ he thought.

* * *

When Damon came back into the cell, Elena was relived, and afraid at the very same time. She knew that her time was up, and what she had been dreading since it was first thought about was now breathing down he neck. That was all she could really focus on.

Until she heard him say something quite peculiar.

"Why am I in here with you?"

Elena looked into his eyes, and saw a passion she couldn't place. The kind that made Elena's blood run cold.

"You're the cause of all this, and if you were dead, this would no longer be an issue"

Elena stood, completely still, astonished to the point of tears. But she wouldn't cry. Not in front of him, when he was saying such hurtful things. _Why would he say that!?_

Still her body quaked with passionate anger.

"H-how, how could you possibly say that!? I thought..."

Realization dawned on her like lightning. Klaus lied.

Damon's love is...was too strong for her to imagine he could say such poisonous vociferation.

"How can I stand before you and not hate you? Elena, you were just a replacement all along, don't you see? A simple replica, a supernatural mistake in the grand scheme of it all, and on top of it, you thought Stefan could love you too, you poor creature. Basically all the people you care about are dead, so where does that leave you? " He looked at her with mock pity.

With his last utterance, there might as well have been a stake through his heart, because he was, at that moment, dead to her. Of all the hateful things Klaus could have brought about, this...this was the one that hurt her, above all else. While she collected the broken remains of her heart, Damon was on her in an instant, choking the life from her body.

**For those of you who didn't stop at the _proposal scene_ and go **"Ugh, no. That's ridiculous. Stop the ridiculousness,"** kept reading, saw the twist and went **"Huh, that was more ****_interesting_**** than excepted,"** Congrats! You have made me a super happy writer! I wanted Elena to truly stick to her character and try to make wrong things right, you know? In any way possible. And since now that you know Klaus wants Elena to himself, it should be interesting to see how this will play out. Even for me haha. **Also, Let's take a moment and recap what just happened here.** Klaus _compels_ Damon to abandon his love for Elena, and **hate** her. This will show the utter desolation felt, by losing something as steadfast as Damon's love. It will be very scary for her, to know that with how fiercely he loved her, it can be taken away, and her heart along with it. The utter, abandon felt when one loses something they thought would always be there for them, always be a constant in this ever changing world, is a truly debilitating concept, isn't it? It's frightening, especially if the love is reciprocated, and now is not, indefinitely. Well, that's it for this chapter! _And as a side note, if you really want to know what's inspiring me to write some of the emotion and such, I'm listening to this song, __**The River Cam by Eric Whitacre.**__ It will truly put you in the mood. It's a long song, and if you appreciate music, you will lose yourself in the cello and viola parts, for sure lol. _As always, comments and reviews are plenty welcomed and considered, so leave me your thoughts on anything! :)**

Till next time,

Nikki


	4. Miles Away

**** Hello, all! I'm giving you a little tidbit of what's about to transpire, I know it's short, but I'm still working on a suitable direction on how to best establish where I'm wanting to take this. I'm almost done, but I'm working out some kinks. And classes are distracting. Oh, college. Any who, here is the next installment!****

(I don't own TVD. Or the characters.)

* * *

"Easy Damon, no killing my doppelganger now, I won't have it"

"I hate her! I want her dead!" He held his grip hard on Elena's neck, causing her to gasp mutely for air she knew she wasn't going to get.

"Well I don't care if you hate her, you kill her, and you owe me a new doppelganger! Which, you well enough know are scarce to come by. Now get up." He picked Damon up off of Elena, prying his fingers from her neck.

"Hello Elena, how are you this evening? Wait don't answer that. I know, a little rough around the collar?" If looks could stake, she would have shot both of them several times in each major artery.

But after all she had been through, this is hardly the worst, because no one else was in immediate danger but her. When she felt herself go numb to the pain Damon caused her, she smiled slightly and rose to her knees. "I don't care what you men do to me, brake my body. Go ahead, my mind is already miles away." Klaus and Damon were silent at this avowal.

"You heard her Klaus, brake her." Damon sneered.

"I like this about you Damon, this change in tone, suits you. Elena is now mine, and I will do with her as I please, which includes what I lied about letting _you_ do with her. So easily, you thought you could have her, just like that. Ah, yes, love is blind."

Damon was crouched over on the ground, shifting his eyes between the two beings in the room, the one he hated most, he couldn't decide. He allowed himself to try and think about why he would want to hate Elena though, he felt himself try to contemplate why he did in the first place, and this puzzled him immensely.

But hate had outweighed curiosity heavily in his mind.

"Well, what do you need me for now, Klaus? I'm done here, why don't you just let me go, since you won't let me kill your pet?"

Klaus shook his head, lips curled in a sneery smile.

"You lot are a tad too... resourceful for my taste. Can't have you running off and possibly finding help, though you'd have to be terribly sneaky... Come along, Elena. I'm tired of waiting. Plans need to be set in motion quickly."

Damon watched as Elena pulled herself to her feet, she looked at him without one trace of emotion. But on his face was artificial resentment, and she looked away, hoping to never see that look, or that man again. That was not the man she knew, let alone loved. In his place was a monster. One false step away from Klaus and she would be dead. She knew this Damon didn't care about his own well-being, he'd feel fulfillment by killing her. That's what compulsion does to you.

She followed Klaus out of the cell and into the hallway. Down a corridor and into a bedroom. Her own words, echoing in her mind, as she prepared herself for what was to happen next. She went willingly, no need to speak. Like she had said, she was already gone, so far from here, there wasn't a trace of her left to be seen.

**** Sounds very gloomy, doesn't it? We'll see some definite ups and downs in the coming chapters, for sure. And rating will be changing soon ;)**

Till next time,

_Nikki _


End file.
